The Dark Knight Resurrection
by Salli06
Summary: This is what the fourth Dark Knight movie would be like. Enjoy and please review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Knight Resurrection**

Disclaimer: None of the Nolanverse characters are mine. All this is a fan made base of what a forth Batman movie could be. All characters belong to Warner Bros. and to DC Comics. Thank you. And please review.

_Harley comes running into the hide out completely upset. She holds a knife on her right hand and a rag with something on it in her left. "That's it, Mistah J. I always listen to what you tell me, go look to see if the Batman is still alive! He's dead! And I'm headed that direction if I continue to mess with the Nightwing!" Harley yelled at Joker. There was silence for about five seconds. Harley walks up to the Joker and shakes his 'sleeping' body. "Look clown, I'm serious. I'm out! If you don't respond to me right now, I swear I'm going to- AAAHHHH!" Harley knocks the Joker of the desk and sees his scars have been reopen. He is tied up completely, but the worst thing Harley noticed is the Joker is dead. Yes, her loving puddin' is Dead. "Oh, oh, who could have? Oh, Mistah J. I was kidding. Pl-pl-please. PLEASE! Answer me. PUDDIN'!" Harley was crying her eyes out. She got up and looked around. She couldn't see the goons anywhere. "Mistah J, I'm gonna go get some help. I'll be back, I promise." Harley ran out as fast as she could. When she was gone, Nightwing, along with a tied up Catwoman, walked out of the shadows. "Why did you kill him?" Nightwing unties Catwoman's mouth. "Because I was supposed to kill him during the whole Bane thing. It was my job." said Catwoman with a creepy grin. "I thought you gave up that life. What about Bruce?" Nightwing was starting to really want to leave Catwoman to the tied up hyenas. "Don't be silly. That was just for fun." Nightwing grabbed Catwoman, got out of the hide out, opened the Tumbler and put Catwoman in there. He then went back for something. He put a big black bag into a secret storage. He got into the car and drove off._

Bruce walks into the hotel room and notices that Selina has been gone for about ten days now. She was only supposed to be gone for a week. Bruce grabbed the phone and dialed Alfred. "Hello?" answered Alfred. "Alfred, have you seen Selina anywhere? It's been ten days. She should have been back last Tuesday." "Actually, Master Wayne. Miss Kyle has been arrested. She is charged with the murder of the Joker. I also heard someone bailed her out and she is currently in New York City. I also heard the Harlequin is looking for her, to kill her." "Alfred, why didn't you call me?" Bruce was upset. "Well, Master Wayne, you did say, and I quote, 'Whatever happens in Gotham, crime wise that is, leave me out of it.' I was only following your orders. Plus, this _was_ Catwoman. A criminal." Bruce knew Alfred made a good point. He was wondering who could have bailed the Catwoman out. He only knew her to be friends with the League of Shadows. Still he knew that all of the League head men, and woman, were dead. Unless there was someone else that might have an acquaintance he did not know of. But who. And who was the Harlequin. "Alfred who is the Harlequin?" "She is the Joker's ex-henchgirl. She has been destroying Gotham since his death. Next week they are throwing him a memorial. She warned the city cops that if they got involved she would personally kill each and every one of the involvers." "Well, is Nightwing going to do anything?" "Master Wayne. Ever since Bane let the criminals out, Gotham has only gotten worse. The police force cannot handle three hundred criminals, plus the Harlequin, Penguin, Riddler and Boxy Bennett. It is difficult for him to handle so much with so little training." "Alfred, I promised you I wouldn't." "Master Wayne, at this point, if you don't, Gotham could be destroyed, and all of us in it." Once again, Alfred proved a point. "How did the Harlequin and the Joker meet?" Bruce asked. "I heard both were patients at Arkham." "Alright. You know what to do, Alfred."

A/N: What will Bruce do next? Who did Harley ask for help? All will be answered soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of the Nolanverse characters are mine. All this is a fan made base of what a forth Batman movie could be. All characters belong to Warner Bros. and to DC Comics. Thank you. And please review.

_Three Days Later…_

Blake is in the airport waiting for Bruce to arrive. He looks around and finally sees a man with a light blue polo and some khakis. He ran to Blake and said, "Quick. There is no time to lose." Blake and Bruce ran to the car. "Did Alfred make the appointment with the doctor at Arkham?" "He did. Bruce, I'm sorry about what happen to- " " Don't worry Blake. So what time is the funeral, memorial thing?" Bruce looked out the window looking at his old home. "It's around five. So, did Alfred tell you about him building the kids a new home?" He turned to look at Blake. A serious look in his eyes. "No he didn't. Why?" Blake laughs, "The kids claimed to see you're ghost. They said you were old and fat and rude. So they asked Alfred and Lucius for a new home. Both agreed and let me stay at the mansion. I don't mind." Bruce laughed at the thought of the ghost. He wondered just how scary those kids thought he was. Bruce was dropped off at Arkham. He walked up the elevator and entered an office. "Hello, how may I help you?" said the front secretary. "Oh, yes. I'm here to see Dr. Quinzel." "Oh, yes. She'll be with you in a minute." Bruce took a seat at the nearest chair. He saw a woman in a scrub suit with a white lab coat walk into the office. Her red hair was up in a bun, and her brown eyes were hidden by the big rim glasses. Bruce looks at the woman carefully. Her face looked as if she had been crying, but she was still beautiful. "I thought she'd be blonde and blue eyed." "Oh she was a blonde in college, and the blue eyes were contacts. They were in at the time." "So why is she red head and brown eyed now?" "She decided people would like her if she was a blonde or not. Sorry, I'm her best friend, Pamela Isley. Your friend dated my ex-husband." "Who is your ex-husband?" "He was Harvey Dent. We have a son together. I'm sure he didn't tell you that. Anyway I work with plants and medicine. I helped a man named Lucius Fox cure Gotham from that big fear breaking drug broke out. He works in Wayne Enterprise." "Yes, Lucius. I didn't know you helped him." "Yes, at the time Harley and I were still in college and we both wanted to help out as much as we could. Harley helped the patients that escaped Arkham feel more at home, and I helped with the cure." "That sounds important. So how long were you married to Harvey?" Bruce noticed her darker red hair, somewhat burgundy, and her kind green eyes. "Oh, it was when I was twenty or so. We didn't last but a year or two. He was much older than me when we first met. I, 'according to him', was not mature enough." "Mr. Wayne, please come into my office."

Bruce was startle by the voice. He got up, said goodbye to the woman and walked into her office. "How may I help you today, Mr. Wayne?" "Oh, yes I have this problem and-" "Your problem is that you have a tendency of faking your death too much." "Oh, yeah I have that problem. Also-" "Also you have a fear of Bats, and someone claimed that you have some weird fascination of always running out of the office without even telling anyone where you are going. Like you have multiple personality." Bruce looked at Dr. Quinzel confused. "You're butler told me when he called to make an appointment." Harley responded. "Did he now?" Bruce was upset with the excuse Alfred gave but what was important was to get close to Harleen Quinzel so he could ask about Joker and the Harlequin. "So, I was hoping we could do these sessions in private." "Mhm." Dr. Quinzel responded carelessly. "So, Ms. Isley told me you are friends?" "Yes, we met in college. The Poison Ivy and I sure get along a lot. She cares too much of her kid to have any fun anyway. She used to be fun before the Two-Faced Brat took over her life." Bruce felt the hate Harleen had for Harvey. "Why do you call her Poison Ivy?" "That was her sorority name. She irritated people with her raspy manly clothes." Harleen answered truthfully and Bruce respected that. He just found something about Harleen to be quite unexpected. A similarity with himself that was very visible. Her eyes reminded him of the pain he was had. The pain he still has. Bruce gave Harleen a card. She reached for it and Bruce held her hand. "I really feel comfortable talking to you." Harleen began to tear up and ran out of the office. Bruce walked out and looked at Pamela, "She just lost her husband. Forgive her." The phone rang and Pamela answered, "Hello, this is Dr. Quinzel's office… Oh, hello honey... Yes, I asked Harley to give me the rest of the day off… Yes, Edward, Margret, the neighbor, promised to babysit, too… Okay, honey. See you tonight. I love you too. Sorry Mr. Wayne, my fiancé needed to talk to me about our date tonight." "Who's your fiancé? If you don't mind me asking." "Oh, it's Edward Nigma. He is the ex-engineer of Wayne Enterprise. He helped me find the cure. We met then and we had chemistry but I married Dent. Then, after the divorce we began to see each other again." "Well, Ms. Isley, I'll see you around again. Hopefully my sessions with Ms. Quinzel will be often." "Yes, she needs it, too, a lot."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: None of the Nolanverse characters are mine. All this is a fan made base of what a forth Batman movie could be. All characters belong to Warner Bros. and to DC Comics. Thank you. And please review.

_Three Hours Later_

Harleen Quinzel wore her Harley Quinn outfit proudly. See was the head of the parade with Riddler and Penguin at each side of her. Both had been loyal friends to the Joker. She was trying not to look back as her make-up kept running from all the tears that had shed. She didn't want the Joker to go without her knowing if he ever did at least shed a small amount of love for her as she had done for him. Harley had had it with all the attention going to Batman. She wanted her sweet and loving clown to love her more than anything. Now, the clown was dead. Did this mean so would Gotham's reign of fierce villains would go with him too? Harley bit back the thought. She repeated the words Mistah J had told her always, "_You have to introduce a little anarchy. Give them a little 'push'." _She had answered the question. She would not give up on what her puddin' had created. She would continue this reign, and the first one to go had to be the cat. She gave a nod to one of the goons. He immediately gave a signal to prepare what was to come. She focused at the front of the parade. She kept walking with her head up now. She knew Mistah J hated when Harley showed weakness. It got her bruises and cuts, those he gave her when he needed her out of the way. Now, more than ever, was the time to prove to her beloved Mistah J she could be the strong henchgirl he had wanted her to be.

From a distance, Batman looked down on the parade. Nightwing next to him, expecting to spring into action any minute. He notice that Batman's attention was being taken by the clown girl in the front of the parade. Batman's eyes tracked this girl. At first, the bat had wanted to see who she was so he could know who this evil, disrespectful girl was, but when she turned around he saw something in her. He saw the pain he had when he lost his parents, Rachel, even the pain when Alfred had left. She was in pain. He wanted nothing more than to hold on to her, as if he knew who she was. He kept his eyes on her the entire time.

The parade reached the end and they place a coffin, empty coffin, with a purple suit and the picture of the Joker where the head should be. Harley stood at the head of the coffin. The first words of the ceremony were from Penguin. A longtime friend of the Joker:

_When Jack and I first became friends, he worked as my accountant. He always kept my numbers balanced. He also always had a huge grin on his face. I remember the day Jack got that scar on his face. We were outside my business when this strange man approached the alley. It was the same man who had killed the Wayne's. He went up to me and said, "Give me your money fat ass." I didn't want to and I was afraid to move. Jack went at him with his small knife and cut the guy in the cheek. The guy's gun fell to the floor. The guy got up and saw Jack smiling. He went toward him and said, "You think that's funny?" Jack went to him and said, "Yeah, let's put a smile on that face." That guy and Jack fought really hard. The guy then took advantage at the fact the knife was now at his reach, grabbed it and Jack said, "Why so serious? Don't you have the balls to do it?" The guy took the knife, stuck it in his mouth and cut him. When we were at the hospital, the only thing that Jack said was, look, now I am always smiling." I remember the day that Linda left him Jack had felt horrible. Thank god he found Harley. Harley, you changed him. Supported him. That's all he wanted._

Harley now felt guilt grow inside her. But she didn't want it to show. The next to talk was Riddler:

_First of all, thank you for being here. When I met Jack, he told me about how he didn't have money. I didn't either. I had been fired and I needed money quick. We had this idea of dressing up in green suits and robbing a bank. It worked and he loved it. Fortunately, I had met a girl later and I decided that I was going to spend enough time with her as I could. We married and we live happy. Jack called me saying that things were different and that since the attack at the city with the gases, things were getting hard. When all that was over, his new problem was that now the bat was chasing his tail. He told me all of his ideas of killing the bat. Then he told me that he had come to realize he needed the bat. He was convince this was his future. With that, Jack had everything in plan. That was until once again the stupid League got involved. Jack told me he knew their intention was to kill the bat and destroy Gotham. He gave us the warning not to trust the stupid cat. One of us didn't listen. Right Penguin? Anyway, when the fighting was over and part of the League defeated, Jack sent his goons to find the Batman. As if knowing he was alive and to take him to where he wanted. Things were going his way. I got back to him in time to help him that sweet villainess joy back to Gotham. We did everything to show that we ran Gotham. All four of us. Jack, Harley, Penguin and I. What more could we want. Then that day came. The day the stupid cat killed Jack. And now our best friend, and our ally is dead. But we will prove to the League, when they return that you don't mess with us._

The crowd roared. They wanted revenge. Then it was Harley's turn to talk and the crowd went quite. Harley went to the podium.

_Today is the day to remember a man who taught this city to hope. Today is a day to remember a man who help many. For me today is the day to remember the most self-centered, narcissistic, and cheapskate of a man you all call the JOKER! I tell you the day I met the Joker, my life went downhill. I met him at Arkham. He had just had a lobotomy. It wasn't legal, still isn't legal, yet the Scarecrow thought that would be the only way to get the joker to shut it. It was after one of the days that the Joker had come in after robbing a bank. About three days before the Scarecrow let out his identity. He told me about his abusive father, Jack Kerr, and his useless mother Martha his father always hit him and gave him cigarette burns. How his mother worked for ten hours and got home to do drugs and forget she had six kids to care for. He told me all about his wife Sophia Lewinski who left him after he got those scars on his face. About how she had gotten two abortions because she became a drug addict as well. A couple of days ago, his mother called saying she wanted his body so she can give it an appropriate burial. I said, "Come and get it." _[Crowd Roars] _But back to my story. After all of his stories I decided, why not give this clown a chance? After the let out of all the Arkham prisoners, the Joker went back to work. This time he went for bigger and better things. He grew sick of the Bats always butting in though. So he went after the Bats. He had a great streak. His intentions were never to have people die, but they did. After, the stupid League contacted him to see if he could help them kill the Bats. Then that whole thing happened. After the B-man 'died', the Catbitch came back to Gotham to told the Joker that for not listening to the League he would have to die. She killed him. He didn't deserve that. What he did deserve was a slow, painful death. The day I escaped Arkham and joined him, I had killed Coleman Reese, that guy from the television. I also tried saving the life of Rachel Dawes. I didn't want her dead, and neither did Mistah J. She died. I also killed many of the League of Shadow members during the extermination attempt to the city. But every time something went wrong, I would pay for it with my life. I would get hit, burned, and even cut by Mistah J. From all those pain bringing, death torture of life he gave me, he deserved to die the same way. But someone whom he trusted to do the job right. Someone like me. But we can't change things. So today I say "Goodbye Jack Carlo Kerr. We will miss you."_

The crowd stood still for a while, but Penguin started the clapping. After, the crowd, joined in and roared. Harley walked off and looked directly at the Bats eyes. He knew she saw him and he saw her back. His eyes could only give comfort. He knew he hated his 'wife', but he couldn't help but want to know what motivated the girl. He just hoped she wasn't trying to kill him too.


End file.
